un angel llora
by annitha mz
Summary: ANNAxYOH entro en la habitación y en la cama el la vio toma su cuerpo frió -la tristeza la mato-


_**Un ángel llora**_

_**Por: annitha mz**_

SHAMAN King NO ME PERTENECE

TEMA: un ángel llora de anette moreno

yohxanna

_Las flores ya no llegan__  
__el poema se acabó__  
__lo que un día fue amor__  
__en amargura se volvió__  
__ella quiere regresar__  
__el tiempo que pasó__  
__para poder revivir los placeres del ayer__  
_

Miraba o fingía mirar por la ventana, afuera era un día como cualquier otro, debía aceptar que el clima era casi perfecto, había nieve, todo estaba cubierto de blanco, los techos de las casas y todo el suelo, todo era blanco, menos sus pensamientos donde ni un segundo podía encontrar paz

No podía evitarlo, permanecer en un oscuro rincón llorando como niña pequeña y asustada

En ese instante solo quería regresar el tiempo, regresar un año atrás, donde aun que el día no fuera hermoso podía disfrutarlo enteramente junto a el

Hacía ya 1 año que yoh se había ausentado en la pensión, se había ido junto a los chicos, por el mundo para "restaurarlo"

Prometió volver, si, pero ¿Cuándo?, cuando se daría cuenta que algo en ella necesitaba urgentemente ser restaurado por él

Nuevamente se abrazo las piernas, ¿por qué no volvía?, claro, comprendía, hao se lo había encargado

Y no hubo problemas hasta que comenzó a hurgar en las predicciones de tamao, yoh no volvería

No, porque conocería a una chica y no volvería

En ese momento su soledad se volvió una pesadilla

La tristeza la invadió, la incertidumbre y las ganas de ir a buscarlo e impedir que conociera a esa chica, si no es que ya la conocía

No, no podía soportar eso, suficiente era con aguantar su ausencia

_**Ya no puede ver**____**  
**__**las cosas igual**____**  
**__**porque en el mar de olvido**____**  
**__**todo ya quedó**____**  
**__**Ya el océano ha perdido**____**  
**__**su color azul.**_

Sus días se volvieron prisión, la volvieron prisionera de tristeza y amargura

Jamás había amado a alguien más, conocía a yoh desde los 10 años

Fue y era su único amor, tontamente sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada

Poco a poco fue dejando cualquier contacto que tuviera fuera de esa habitación, lo único que compartía era soledad

_**Las estrellas la miran,**____**  
**__**la luna la abraza**____**  
**__**y un ángel llora.**_

_Pasaron ya los años__  
__ya él se olvido__  
__de el amor que prometió__  
__cuando la conoció__  
_

Ya habían pasado 1 año y medio desde que había dejado la pensión, a veces hablaba con manta y la última llamada fue la decisiva para su regreso a Japón

Sin duda el mundo necesitaba ayuda, pero ellos no podía de un día para otro restaurar la paz y esas cosas, ese era el motivo de su tardanza, pero ya era hora, ahora regresaría a Japón y los demás a sus hogares, se casaría con la "niña" más hermosa del mundo y seguro hao estaría contento con lo poco o mucho que hicieron en el planeta

Seguro anita estaría molesto con él, ser tan descuidado con ella, pero no, le compraría algo antes de ir a Japón y seguro todo estaría bien

Apenas entraron en la pensión pudieron percibir un angustiante ambiente

-manta, amigo, casi no creciste-hablo yoh dejando sus cosas en el suelo

Manta tenía una cara de pocos amigos, entre molestia y una bien marcada tristeza

-hubiéramos querido regresar antes, pero había tanto por hacer y algunas cosas se cruzaron-explico horo estirándose, vaya que el viaje había sido largo, ahora solo tenía ganas de regresar a su habitual vida

Los abuelos de yoh estaban presentes, sus padres igual, seguro algún espíritu les había informado que llegarían ese día, pero aun que no borro su sonrisa podía percibir un angustiante y triste ambiente, un desolado panorama que a pesar de que estaba rodeado de personas podía sentir la soledad que reinaba

-¿Dónde está annita?-

Después de explicar la situación, todos quedaron en silencio, corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, el objetivo, la habitación de anna  
Entro la habitación y en la cama el la vio, toma su cuerpo frío -la tristeza la mato- 

_**Las flores ya llegaron**____**  
**__**el poema empezó**_

_Sobre una tumba fría__, __él llora su dolor__  
__Él solo quiere regresar__el tiempo que paso__  
__para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz__  
_

Lloraba, lloro y lloro hasta pensar que ya no tenía lagrimas pero al recordarla nuevamente lloraba, si no se hubiera ido, si se hubiera quedado con ella

Ahora solo quería regresar el tiempo, estar con ella, besarla nuevamente, no ser tan estúpido…no dejarla, solo quería volver en el tiempo y verla nuevamente, con vida…

_Ya no puede ver__  
__las cosas igual__  
__por que en el mar de olvido todo ya quedó_

Después de la muerte de anna, nada fue igual, yoh no reaccionaba ante nada, se mantenía encerrado en el cuarto que alguna vez perteneció a la rubia, no dejaba que nadie tocara las cosas de anna, su sonrisa solo era parte de la historia, cada día que pasaba simplemente le molestaba, odiaba vivir un día más sin ella…

Al principio culpo a hao, si él no le hubiera pedido salir de la pensión no estaría pasando esto

Luego culpo a tamao, si tamao no hubiera leído una predicción a anna…si, conoció a una chica, pero jamás hubo nada entre ellos, la razón fue el amor que por anna tenia y la promesa de su regreso

Pero al final…todo era su culpa, tantas cosas juntas

¡MALDICION!, anna murió el mismo día que ellos regresaron, solo 20 minutos antes…si no se hubiera detenido a comprar un regalo…

¿Un regalo?, para reponer su falta, su maldita falta de atención hacia anna, no, definitivamente todo era su culpa, anna ya no estaba, ya no…ahora solo podía llorar, llorar a cada segundo, y es que sentía que si contenía las lagrimas explotaría, la necesitaba…

Necesitaba a SU niña, la más hermosa del mundo…su anita

_Ya el océano a perdido su color azul__  
__Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza__  
__y un ángel llora__  
_

_**Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza**____**  
**__**y un ángel llora.**_

FIN…

Aquí otro de mis fic deprimentes, (me encantan)

Pues les informo, hice una segunda versión de este fic, se llama: las flores de enero (un ángel llora)

Esta segunda versión es de MAIxZUKO de avatar: la leyenda de anng

Espero se tomen un rato para leerlo (por favor)

Y si no han visto este anime se los recomiendo MUCHO

Bueno me voy

Espero me dejen sus reviews

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
